poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Says How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
''Tino Tonitini Says How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) ''is another upcoming Weekenders/Dr. Suess crossover film planned to created by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot All the residents of Whoville (Whos) enjoy celebrating Christmas, except for the Grinch, a misanthropic and egotistical creature who despises it and the Whos. No one likes or cares for the Grinch, due to the vengeful and harmful stunts he occasionally pulls on them. Six-year-old Cindy Lou Who believes everyone is missing the point about Christmas by focusing on the gifts and festivities, instead of personal relationships. She has a face-to-face encounter with the Grinch at the post office, in which he reluctantly saves her life, and she becomes interested in his history. She asks everyone what they know about him and discovers his tragic past. The Grinch arrived in Whoville as a baby, and was adopted by two elderly spinster sisters. He showed some sadistic tendencies as a child, but was timid and not as cruel as he would later become. In school, the Grinch had a crush on Martha May Whovier, and was his rival for Martha May's affections. One year, the Grinch made a Christmas gift for Martha, and cut his face attempting to shave after May Who pointed out he had a beard. When his classmates laughed at his cut face, he lost his temper, trashed the classroom, and exiled himself to Mount Crumpit, north of Whoville. Touched by this story, Cindy Lou decides to invite to the and nominate the Grinch to be the Christmas Whobilation "Holiday Cheermeister", much to the displeasure of Mayor May Who. She goes to Mount Crumpit to invite the Grinch to the Whobilation; he initially turns her down, but changes his mind, as he considers the the promised award, the fact that Martha will see him at the celebration, and it will be a chance to upset his rival. As Cheermeister, he suffers being made to wear an ugly sweater and judge all the Whos' Christmas food concoctions, but he enjoys showing unsportsmanlike conduct as he beats all the children in the competitions. The mayor disrupts his joy by giving him an electric shaver as a present, reminding him of his childhood humiliation. May Who then publicly proposes marriage to Martha May, and promises her a new car. In response, the Grinch berates the Whos, and criticizes Christmas, claiming that the holiday is only about gifts that they will just throw in the garbage, which is dumped by his home on Mount Crumpit. He proceeds to ruin the party by burning down the Christmas tree and causing chaos throughout Whoville. His actions prove fruitless, as the Whos have a spare tree, which they are able to erect before he leaves. The mayor then shames Cindy Lou for inviting the Grinch. The Grinch, knowing that his attack has failed to remove the Whos' Christmas spirit, instead concocts a plan to steal all of their presents while they are sleeping. Creating a Santa suit and sleigh with his own dog Max as a "reindeer", the Grinch travels to Whoville and steals all of the Whos' Christmas gifts. He is almost discovered by Cindy Lou, but lies to her in order to escape. On Christmas morning, the Whos discover the Grinch's scheme, and May Who blames the whole disaster on Cindy Lou. However, her father, Lou Who, the Whoville postmaster, finally stands up to him, and reminds everyone that they still have Christmas spirit, and that the principal meaning of Christmas is to spend it with family and friends. The people agree and begin to sing. Hoping that the change of mood would inspire the Grinch, Cindy Lou goes to Mount Crumpit to find him. The Grinch intends to push the stolen gifts off the top of the mountain. However, he hears the joyful singing of the Whos and knows he has failed again. Infuriated, the Grinch then has an epiphany about what Christmas is really about: not material gifts, but spending time with loved ones, an insight that profoundly inspires him, and causes his heart to grow to three times its original size. When the sleigh full of stolen gifts begins to go over the edge of the cliff, the Grinch desperately tries to save them to no avail. However, when he realizes that Cindy Lou has come to wish him a merry Christmas and is in danger of falling off the cliff with the sleigh, the Grinch finds enough strength to lift the sleigh, the gifts, and Cindy Lou to safety. The Grinch returns to Whoville with Max, Cindy, and the gifts. He confesses to the burglary, tearfully apologizes for his actions towards the Whos, and surrenders himself to the police as they arrive, but the Whos reconcile with him, much to May Who's dismay. Martha turns down May Who's proposal and decides that she would rather stay with the Grinch instead. The redeemed Grinch, along with Max, starts a new life with the Whos, commemorating the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Trivia * Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda will guest starring in this film. * This film takes place after Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas, so Tino and his friends will meet Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda for the first time. * Yen Sid will make a cameo from the beginning of the film, to give them mission the help the Grinch and also summon Timmy and his fariles to help them. * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 film) was released in theaters in 2000, which is the same year that The Weekenders ''aired Season 1 episodes and the first half of Season 2 episodes on ''ABC. * Unlike * Like Pooh's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, due to brief language and rude humor. This film will be censored. Transcript *''Tino Tonitini Says How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)/Transcript'' Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Holiday film Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Dr. Suess crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Upcoming films Category:Disney crossovers